chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Olsen
Jacob Olsen is one of the plaintiff of the Webb v. Olsen case, Jacob was the subscriber of Timothy Max Roosevelt and the believer in Chawosaurian Fundamentalism, Jacob follows no Politics, Jacob is Anti-American and an Anarchist, but prefers Anti-Libertarianism, Jacob worked with Pro-Timothist structures and works with Timothy Max Roosevelt ii, he has Fascist Roots from Timothy Max Roosevelt. Biography Jacob Olsen was born on June 17, 1989 in White County, Georgia, he was born and raised to an Anti-Religious Family, he was raised under the standards of Timothy Max Roosevelt, he was taught that religion is blood bringing and in 11th grade, he punched a Catholic because he was Catholic, he also punched a person for being Bisexual and attempted to strangle a transgender, he beaten up a foreign immigrant from Germany, which Olsen has Xenophobic views on foreign people, Jacob was very ambitious towards people of other Race, Religion, Gender and Sexual Orientation and Gender Identity, because of his parents' standards on raising him under the standards of Timothy Max Roosevelt, in 12th grade, Jacob won a scholarship to the military because of his ambitious fighting, which he fights people on the basis of race, religion, gender, sex, sexual orientation and gender identity, including nationality identity, Jacob is identified Hateful views on Germans, rather abroad, or in Germany or even in the United States, Jacob was a good artist, which often draw Hurtful Anti-German Sentiment Drawings. Jacob's extreme hatred against Immigrants, rather legal or illegal, were so very intense and hateful drawings of Hitler, raping Austrian women, Jacob is Swedish-American, his religion is Atheist, but believes in Antitheist and Antithesis ideas. He believes sometimes in White Supremacy, which his ancestors were Southern Slaves Owners, KKK Members and Nazi American Supporters, Jacob is radically Antisemitic against Jews and Christianophobic against Christians, Islamophobic against Islam, pre-racist against all races against his own, he doesn't like Timothy's ethnicity, but Jacob looks up to him, as the symbol of hardness and brutality. Jacob graduated in the U.S. Army and then graduated in the University of Florida, he was asked if he would like to get married, Jacob responded that he strongly dislikes both men and women, Jacob is openly Asexual, meaning he has no interest in Sexual Relationships or other Intimacy, Jacob doesn't want or like kids and he supports the idea of Antisexualism, an idea of opposition and or hostility towards human sexuality, in 2012, Jacob announced that he doesn't follow Timothy Max Roosevelt anymore because he's dead, Jacob said that he doesn't follow dead people, Jacob is the anarchist since 2013 and became interested in the overthrow of governments and overthrow of human equality, Jacob drinks and smokes and does drugs and earned a citizenship to Chawosauria in 2016. Jacob is now being sued by the Webb Family in Chawosauria because he called the Chawosaurian Police on their son for having a sexual activity with a Buddhist woman, which in Chawosauria, Interfaith Intimacy is illegal. See Also * Chawosaurian Fundamentalism * Timothy Max Roosevelt * Chawallian Law * ''Mhasalkar v. Chawmania'' * ''Powell v. Chawmania'' * Chawosauria * History of Chawosauria Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:White Nationalist (Racism) Category:Right-Wing Populist Category:Southern Populism Category:Atheist